Of eggs and bunnies
by TheImpossibleDetective'sAngel
Summary: Easter is a time they all enjoy. Except, Miss Quill and Charlie have no idea what it is. So, the group decide to educate them.


**A/N:** **Basically, Easter fluff.**

* * *

"I do not understand. Isn't it supposed to be religious?" Charlie asked over his coffee mug. Matteusz chuckled and sipped his own drink. "It was, but now it is about chocolate eggs, and egg hunts."  
"Hunts?" Miss Quill looked up from her book, a glint in her eye. Matteusz sighed, and further explained. "People hide chocolate eggs, or plastic eggs with things in them, and you have to find them."  
"Oh." Miss Quill looked disappointed and went back to reading.

Matteusz just smiled, and looked back at Charlie, who had a tiny smile on his face. "We're doing one." Charlie's smile became a full on grin and Muss Quill dropped her book. "Why?" Matteusz smiled at her. "To get you used to human tradition." The doorbell rang, and Matteusz went to answer it. He came back with April, Tanya and Ram. "I got us extra help. Their parents set up the hunt for us." Charlie put his mug down and immediately started tying his shoes. "Lets' go!"

Miss Quill was still sat down, and Charlie looked at her with wide, sad eyes. "Please?" he asked, pouting slightly. She sighed, like a reluctant mother giving into their only child. "Fine." She stood and moved to get her coat. "Come on then." She huffed. Charlie smiled at her as he walked past, prompting Quill to roll her eyes and follow him.

Once they were out of the house, Quill looked at Matteusz. "Where do we go from here?" Matteusz shrugged.  
"Look around here, you might find a clue." Charlie eagerly complied, and the others started to search too. Miss Quill sighed again and went to look underneath a shrub. "Found it!" April's triumphant shout drew them too her. A chocolate bunny was cradled in her hands, as well as a note. "Find the hole he resides in." She read out. "What does that mean?" Charlie asked.  
"Ram's bedroom." Tanya replied.  
"How the hell did you figure that out?" Ram asked. Tanya chuckled.

"Well, you always call your bedroom a hole, and I know your dads' handwriting." They continued, the bunny in April's daffodil bag. They all made their way to Ram's house, and slowly ascended to his bedroom. After looking everywhere they could think, they nearly gave up, until Charlie called them over to his desk. "Underneath your shirt." He said, handing it to Ram. It was a plastic egg, so Ram untwisted it, and opened it catiously. Inside, there was a two tickets to a football match. Ram turned to April, who smiled and nodded. Ram beamed, then carefully removed the next clue. "Seek intelligence amongst the old." He read.

"Tanya's flat." April told them. They set off again, and Vivian readily welcomed them all. Quill stayed with her for a coffee, while the teens went to explore. "Here!" yelled Ram from the bathroom. They followed the sound of his voice, and saw him with another plastic egg. He handed it to Tanya, who broke it open. There was a small chain with a book on it, and the next clue. "Find me in my chair." April smiled, and led them out of the flat to her house, Miss Quill following. Her mum opened the door, and they ran to April's bedroom to find it. "Got it." Miss Quill said nonchalantly, and gave it to April. She quickly opened it to reveal meal vouchers for Pizza Express. For all five of the teens. "Awesome." Tanya told her.

Matteusz smiled sadly. "My parents used to take me there when I'd done good in exams and reports." Charlie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and kissed his cheek in comfort. April took out the next clue, and read it. "Where you spend most of your days, and quite a few nights." She frowned in confusion. "The school." Tanya and Matteusz said at the same time. They smiled and took off. Once they arrived, they saw a big Easter egg pack sitting next to the sign. Matteusz picked it up and handed it to April - the only one with a bag - and read the note aloud. "The lesson you complain about the most." They all looked at each other and grinned. "Physics." They ran off, Miss Quill walking. She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

By the time she got there, they had already found the plastic egg. Charlie was holding it, and when she arrived, he handed it to her. Miss Quill tilted her head in confusion, but took it anyway. She opened it carefully, and looked down to see an absolutely exquisite silver ring. It was a simple band that curled up, and had small leaves up it. It fit perfectly on the ring finger of her right hand. "Charlie chose it." Matteusz told her, taking the plastic egg from her. She looked to the prince who had a slight blush, but was giving her a sort of shy smile. She nodded in return, and then looked at the clue in her hand. "I feel safe here, surrounded by trees." She looked up to see bewildered faces.

"The library!" April suddenly yelled, and sprinted from the classroom. They all searched, every shelf and book. "Here." Tanya called them over to the computer where a DVD sat. Looking at it, it became clear that it was Star Wars. "Oh, the irony." Ram chuckled and took the note from Tanya. "I am nestled comfortably in a place where aliens roam." Matteusz smirked, and knew immediately what it was referring too. "Charlie's house." He said. They all nodded in agreement, and set off for where they started from.

When they got in, Matteusz immediately headed to the kitchen to find the egg. The other's followed, believing in his intuition. They searched through cupboards and draws, and after tem minutes of fruitless effort, Matteusz finally found it. He let out a happy shout and opened it. The other's crowded round to get a look. Inside, there was a simple key. Matteusz knew immediately what it was. "A key to here." Charlie smiled, and Quills' lips turned up slightly. "The adults asked me to contribute something to them for a 'present' for you. I figured, since you live here now..." Matteusz smiled happily at her, then looked at the next clue. "I sleep with royalty."

They all understood and headed up to Charlie's bedroom. Charlie immediately went to the bed and found the egg resting on his pillow. "That's why you were late down?" he asked Matteusz. The other boy nodded, and Ram came to stand by Charlie. "Open it then mate." Charlie did, with care and precision. Inside, there was a simple silver ring with the word 'wish' on it. Charlie looked over at Matteusz and smiled happily, then slipped it onto his ring finger. "Thank you." he whispered.

Ram reached for the final bit of paper. "Relax, drink coffee, and eat chocolate. Happy Easter!"  
"That sounds like a good idea." Miss Quill stated, and went back downstairs to make herself a coffee. They followed, Ram and April settling on the couch and digging in to the chocolate bunny. Tanya sat next to them, pinching a bit of chocolate here and there. Miss Quill came back with a coffee and settled in the armchair. Matteusz sat leaning against the couch, Charlie curled into him, looking at his ring happily. "Happy Easter guys." April whispered. They all smiled, and Matteusz pulled Charlie closer.

"Happy indeed." murmured Miss Quill, a small smile on her lips as she sipped her coffee.


End file.
